1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an information display method and, more particularly, to a method for displaying an Internet page and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Background
Terminals may be divided into a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on whether or not the terminals are movable. Mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not users can directly carry the terminal.
Terminals may support complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and/or the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, mobile terminals may be in the form of a multimedia player or device. In order to support and increase functions of the terminals, improvement of structural part(s) and/or software part(s) of terminals may be considered.
As the rate of using various Internet services through wireless communication networks is increasing, terminals are evolving toward allowing a user to conveniently access an Internet page and view corresponding content, beyond a simple Internet site access function.
However, when the user accesses a plurality of Internet pages to access various types of information, each Internet page may be displayed on a separate window or on a separate tab, the user must change the windows and tab one by one to check information, which may cause user inconvenience.